Embodiments herein generally relate to printers and printing systems, and more particularly to extending the life of photoreceptor belts by controlling photoreceptor belt detensioning cycles using extended slower belt rotation.
Modern electrostatic printing devices use a photoreceptor belt as a platform to accept a patterned charge, collect toner in the pattern represented by the charge, and transfer the toner to a media material. The media can be, for example, a continuous roll or web of material, or can be cut sheets. The media can be any suitable material including paper, plastic, transparencies, etc.
The photoreceptor belt needs to be durable, yet cannot be excessively expensive. Therefore, a number of systems and processes are used to extend the life of photoreceptor belts.